Het lichaam van Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is één van de vijf Liars. Ze verdwijnt in de nacht van een logeerpartijtje van Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin en Spencer Hastings. Een jaar later wordt haar lichaam gevonden onder het tuinhuisje, in de achtertuin van het huis waar ze voorheen met haar ouders en broer woonde - op dat moment woont Maya St. Germain daar. Autopsie en dood rightWaarschijnlijk is Alison gestorven door middel van stikken, dit wordt duidelijk in The Jenna Thing en For Whom the Bell Tolls. Meer informatie over haar dood wordt bekend in Save the Date: Alison werd van achter geraakt, mogelijk was ze aan het wegrennen van de dader toen ze op haar hoofd geslagen werd. De wond kwam van een gebogen, stomp voorwerp (Spencer gelooft in eerste instantie dat de wond afkomstig is van een hockeystick; die lag bij hen in de tuin begraven en Toby vond deze toen hij bezig was met het uitvoeren van renovaties voor Peter Hastings. Peter doet er alles aan om ervoor te zorgen dat dit mogelijke moordwapen verdwijnt en gooit het dus in de open haard). Alison is niet meteen gestorven door deze hoofdwond. Tijdens de autopsie werd modder in haar longen gevonden, wat erop wijst dat ze levend begraven is en de laatste momenten van haar leven zand heeft ingeademd. In Over My Dead Body wordt duidelijk dat het gebogen, stompe voorwerp geen hockeystick was, maar een schep. Alison werd begraven met hetzelfde voorwerp als haar hoofd had verwond. In It Happened 'That Night' wordt Alison's lichaam gestolen uit haar graf, en in This Is a Dark Ride wordt Alison's lichaam gevonden in een ijskoeler op de 'Halloween Ghost Train Party', na het gevecht van Toby en Noel - zij gooien de koeler om en er komt een zwarte, leren zak uit. Ook wordt in deze aflevering een flashback getoond van een hand die uit de grond komt - zoekend naar iemand die haar uit de grond kan helpen - wat impliceert dat Alison mogelijk nog in leven is. In A dAngerous gAme wordt duidelijk dat iemand heeft geholpen Alison uit de grond te halen. We kunnen een hand zien die naar Alison's hand reikt. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't wordt duidelijk dat Carla Grunwald Alison uit de grond heeft getrokken en hier wordt dus ook officieel duidelijk dat Alison nog in leven is en op dit moment verstopt voor "A". Het lichaam dat dan begraven is, Bethany Young. Alison werd geraakt met een schep en werd levend begraven, maar ze overleefde dit dus wel. Iemand anders is ook geraakt met een schep en levend begraven, maar deze persoon is overleden.Spencer denkt dat het haar schuld is dat ali dood is maar dat ia het niet vertelde ali aan haar voor als je het nog niet wist alison leeft nog en in de laatste aflevering van s4 word ezra neer geschoten maar wie deed dat?? Ook is nog niet zeker wie er in ali´s graf ligt het is niet sara harvey zij is uiteindelijk een lid van het ´A´ team.. Wie er wel in ali´s graf ligt weten we nog niet.. In s4/5 zie je dat alisons moeder word vermoord maar door wie? Ze word niet vermoord door cece die uiteindelijk best veel moorden heeft gepleegd.. Nee ze word vermoord door haar eigen zus Mary Drake... En niet alleen haar zus maar ook spencers moeder want spencer heeft een tweelingzus ´Alex Drake´ ze is jaloers op spencer omdat zij vrienden had en Alex niet spencer had zogenaamd het ´Geweldige´ leventje volgens Alex dus besloot ze haar moeder en Spencer te ontvoeren en ergens in een kelder te leggen en te doen alsof zij spencer was maar al gauw had Jenna door dat het spencer niet was want dat ´´Rook´´'ze.. Dus de Liars kwamen achter het adres waar spencer was en ze hadden haar en haar moeder bevrijd..! Shana word uiteindelijk ook vermoord maar door wie weten we nog niet.We weten al wel wie wilden heeft vermoord dat was namelijk sara ze wilde Wilden uit de weg ruimen zodat ali terug kon komen..! Ik ben er net achter wie shana heeft vermoord het was ´Aria´ het was een ongeluk in s5 aflevering 1 kan je het allemaal zien.. Dit is alles wat ik tot nu toe weet Laat zeker achter als je meer weet xxA (Met ´Laat zeker achter¨ bedoel ik als jij nog iets weet bewerk het bericht dan en zet het erbij of verbeter me soms als ik schrijf fouten heb gemaakt.) Heell erg bedankt alvast.. Nogmaals xxA